Love and Marriage
by Rorylie
Summary: An undercover assignment makes Dean reconsider things. Written for LJ's smallfandomfest, prompt fake marriage


"This better be good," Jaimie muttered, walking into the office. "I haven't had a day off in forever."

"I need to be the little wifey again," Carter explained.

"And which lucky bachelor do I get this time?" she asked, eyes bright with amusement as she opened her drawer and pulled out a jewelry box, trying on rings and holding them up.

"Bachelor number three," Dean muttered. "Don't go too flashy," he added, nodding to her hand.

She pouted, "You really know how t make a girl feel special."

"We're supposed to be nice and normal," he said with a shrug. "The perfect little white picket fence couple."

"I'll get my pearls," she murmured.

"You're going to dinner tonight. We'll be back in a couple of hours," Carter said, heading for the door, Dean at his heels.

Jaimie nodded. "I'll be all dolled up."

8888888888

"So how'd you propose to Melissa?" Jaimie asked, swiping mascara on her lashes. "I bet you did something really romantic, like, I don't know, skywriting. Did you hire a skywriter?"

"No," Ty laughed, "I didn't hire a skywriter."

"Thank God, that's so damn cheesy."

"What would you have said if I said yes?"

"I would have tried really hard not to laugh in your face."

He shook his head. "You're awful. I see why Dean likes you so much."

"Nah, he just likes my tits and my ass."

"I think he likes a lot more than that."

Jaimie reached for her lipgloss. "So, proposal, how'd you pop the question?"

"We went up to Napa for the weekend, we were on this picnic and I slipped the ring into her drink when I refilled her drink."

"Nice," Jaimie murmured. "She didn't swallow it, did she?"

"I think that only happens in romantic comedies."

"I'm the kind of girl that would swallow the ring," Jaimie said. "Maybe that's why I only get fake married."

She glanced up when the door slammed and Dean walked into the loft. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Is that any way to speak to your wife?" she asked, standing up, spinning around. "Tell me I'm pretty."

"You're pretty."

She stepped closer to him. "Tell me what you really think," she said, fingers on his jacket.

"I think we're working," he muttered.

"Come on, you're supposed to be my husband. Let's get in character."

He looked her up and down appreciatively. "Fucking gorgeous as always."

8888888888

"How long have you two been married?" one of the woman asked.

"Six months?" Dean murmured, glancing at Jaimie.

His arm was stretched over the back of her chair, big hand warm against her skin when he brushed it lightly.

"Eight," she corrected with a smile.

"Time flies," he shrugged.

"He's a man," Jaimie giggled. "They're really terrible with dates."

He placed a hand over his heart, faking hurt and then smiled at her. "She's right. When we first started dating, I think she had like, three birthdays that year." He reached for her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it tenderly.

"So how did you two meet?" one of the men asked.

"Jaimie worked in my dad's office," Dean offered. "She was a secretary."

"I was an administrative assistant," Jaimie protested.

"Right," he nodded. "She was a secretary, and I thought she was pretty. She was dating this real tool at the time though, so I had my work cut out for me, I had to convince her to dump him and go out with me instead."

"He was very persuasive," Jaimie said, smiling at him.

"Well, you kept wearing those little skirts," he said with a grin. "I couldn't resist."

She blushed and ducked her head. "You know I wore those for you."

"She had these little heels, too," he said. "Drove me crazy, I was taking cold showers like a twelve year old boy."

Jaimie rested her head on his shoulder. "I was worth it though, right?"

"Every minute."

She beamed at him, tilting her head to kiss him sweetly.

They watched as one of the couples sitting across the table started whispering to each other, the woman giggling.

"Get ready for the show to start," the woman sitting closest to Jaimie murmured.

"Show?" Jaimie asked, tilting her head towards the woman.

"You know, we sort of play who's the cutest couple. Hope the two of you can keep up."

Dean tugged Jaimie closer. "You kidding me? We're adorable."

She watched the couple next to them kiss on the cheek, all chaste and adorable and perfect and turned back to Dean. She cupped his face, pressed her nose to his, rubbing back and forth slowly. She saw the amusement in his eyes and giggled, resting her forehead against his and dropping her arms to his neck. They could be pretty damn adorable when they needed to.

88888888

"You fit in pretty good here," Dean said when they were back in the car.

Jaimie laughed. "I don't really think that's a compliment coming from you."

"You don't think you'd like it here?"

"In the suburbs?" she asked. "The first time they came over and we had the sex swing out it would be all over for us."

"I'm serious," he murmured.

"So I am," she shrugged. "Why, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on, you can lie better than that."

He sighed. "I heard you earlier, talking to Ty. Asking him about how he and Melissa got engaged."

"So?" she said. "I was making conversation. You should try it sometime, it makes you seem polite."

"I don't really care about manners," he muttered.

"I noticed." She sighed. "So you think I'm suddenly just dying to get married?"

"Thought might have crossed my mind."

"We just had dinner with a bunch of men who sell drugs to children to fund their lifestyle, to keep their wives, who are either too stupid to know what's going on or just don't care, in pretty little things. So to make themselves all feel better, they go to dinner, pretend to be perfect, act like they're just so damn all-American, sweet as pie and wholesome as they pearls they're draped in to make themselves feel better. I would rather have our life on the worst damn day than live like that, because what we have, maybe it's only a fake marriage and maybe that's fun to play sometimes, but what we have is real, and that makes it a hell of a lot better than anything any of those people will ever have in their lives." She paused. "And I happen to like the sex swing."

He shook his head, chuckled softly. "I do love you sweetheart."

"I know," she said, smiling at him. "When we get home, you better show me all the parts of me you love."

"You better leave the pearls on then."


End file.
